My Little Sister
by batman is epic
Summary: What happens if Yugi had a younger sister? Meet Liliana Motou she's tough,smart, and has a big heart! Liliana and Yugi are just normal teenagers well if you count having a other you, being the judge of evil, having to play Death-T, and having your soul taken away by some freaky dragon game then yes these kids are totally normal! This is mostly based on the manga! Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning…..

"Recess! Time for basketball! "Hey let's let the girls play!" The sounds of boys and girls rushing to go play basket fills the classroom all are leaving except of course me! Trust me I'm not stupid I right away knew why they wanted the girls to play basketball and I'm not falling for it the last thing I wanted was the boys to look under my stupid uniform skirt when I jump to make a basket! And anyway I'd rather hang with my big brother and in case you don't know my name is Liliana Mutou in fact I'm Yugi Mutou's younger sister. Me and Yugi are only two years apart I'm 13 and Yugi is 15. I know what you might ask how is a 13 year old girl in high school well here is your answer the reason I'm in high school is because I'm really smart heck I'm practically a genius when I was younger I skipped first grade! I'm just that smart but anyway I'm not even in the same classes as Yugi I'm in advanced classes! So moving on most people call me Lili or Lil Lili either or I don't really care what you call me as long as it isn't insulting. Ok now to tell you what I look well first I have shoulder length hair and some pieces of my hair sticks up like it has spikes just like my brother's hair. I have long blonde bangs like my brother and black hair with red hightlights at the tips of my hair like my brother again I guess you can say I look ALL LOT like my brother some people even mistaken us as twins actually no make that all the time and it doesn't help much that I'm as tall as him and I'm pretty average height for a 13 year old girl! The only thing that is keeps us apart is that I have stunning grey eyes and Yugi has violet color eyes and the fact that I'm more athletic than he is I'm in track and gymnastics! Now that I explain who I am time to continue on with the story…

As the students went on to play basketball I stood up from my desk grabbed my book bag and headed off to the classroom where my big brother stays to play games. "I wonder what games he brought today" I said to myself as I walked out of the class room. 5 minutes later I found him in the classroom sitting on bending down and fishing out something from his book bag and once he found he brought it out his most priced treasure at least that's what he told me. I walk in and wave to him " Hi Yugi! Are u gonna work on your puzzle today?" I said while walking towards his desk. "Oh hi Lili! Yup I'm sure am!" he said while admiring his treasure. " Ya know Lili this box is my greatest and most secret treasure! It has a riddle!" he said with a gleeful smile on his face and finally looking at me instead of the puzzle. "Yeah I know you told me already if I remember correctly the riddle was the treasure "Can be seen, But you haven't seen it" But want can that mean? I asked while looking down at the beautiful golden box it had strange symbols on the box what really caught my interest was the eye that was in front of the box why was it so big? "The answer is…." He started to slowly open up the box but just before he could open it up fully. A hand suddenly snatched his golden box away and I looked up to see who would do such a thing and of course I saw my 2 most favorite people( hint the sarcasm) the one that stole the box was a boy named Tristan and next to him was Joey as soon as I saw them both my blood started to boil and if there one thing I absolutely hate are bullies!

* * *

**Ok so this my first story and I want to know if this is good or not plus i wouldn't mind getting some advice on how to do better! Please leave reviews and tell me what you think! All Rights go to Takahashi Kazuki the creator of Yugioh! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at them both well mostly giving them my death glare but mostly at Tristan since that idiot has my brother's

treasure. He has brown hair and large portions of his hair, spikes into one point in front of his head with chocolate

brown eyes to go with it and the blond boy next to him is Joseph but mostly known just by Joey and boy does that

boy have attitude! He has blonde hair and his hair is really just a sporadic hairstyle and he also has chocolate

brown eyes. Those two were really going to hear it from me if they didn't give the treasure back to my brother and

I'm dead serious! I was just about to say something that is until Yugi pushed me behind him as if reading my mind

on what I was about to do. "Heh Heh…..Yugi, What're you and your not so happy sister doing in here alone? " He

said it with such mockery in his voice that swear that I was going to explode but I kept my cool and I didn't even

look at him even as he tilted his to look at me to see my reaction but I didn't give any him I just stared at him with a

expressionless face which in return got a very unpleasant look I guess he was hoping to see me give him an

unhappy face trust me if he did he would've been scared out of his wits! But I kept calm and kept pulling on my

brother's jacket which I hadn't realize that I had been clinging onto. Tristan then looked at the puzzle. "So hey this

must be you're teasure!" he said again in that mockery tone "it can be seen, you've seen it?!" I didn't really get

what he meant but I think he was a trying to recite the riddle at least thought so. Okay now I certainly had enough

of these jerks! I then let go of my brother's jackets and moved him to the side since he was in front of me he tried

to hold me but failed because before he had the chance to pull me behind him again I was already charging at

Tristan. " Tristan you better give that back! No one said you could see it!" I said it with such fury and anger that I

think for a second there Joey, Tristan, and Yugi all got spooked because Tristan suddenly said "Whoa!" and tossed

it to Joey who was leaning up against the classroom doors and I can tell he tried to hide it because suddenly he

yelled "And he passes it to Joey" but in a weird tone as if he was trying to keep himself from peeing on himself!

Man, did I really sound that scary?! "Ah, wait that's valuable to me!" Yugi said it in such a pleading voice that I was

surprise that they still didn't want to give back! " Please give it back! That doesn't belong to you!" I said in a urgent

tone. "humph what if I don't feel like it? What is a girl like you gonna do about it princess?" Agh what the heck is his

problem?! I felt all the anger all the frustration I held in burst out! "BECAUSE THAT MEANS ALL LOT TO MY BIG

BROTHER! AND IF YOU DON'T GIVE IT BACK YOURE GOING TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU PISS OFF A 13 YEAR OLD

GIRL! I said it in such an angry and loud tone that I think I burst his ear drum. "Liliana please come down it isn't

good for you." Yugi spoke in a soft tone with plead in his eyes and I knew why because I have asthma and getting

this angry isn't good for someone who has asthma. He then grabbed my wrist and pulled me back behind him again

I hadn't realize I was all up on Joey's face let alone he was having such a shock face. Hahaha he looked like a

complete idiot! Even Tristan was dumbfounded that such a quiet person like me can have such a loud voice! Hey it's

not like I didn't warn him! "Geez for someone who is as quiet as you can be so loud!" he titled his to look at me

since I was hidden behind Yugi but I didn't look at him I just went back to clinging on to my brother's jacket. " Since

you're acting like a girl about it and your sister is yelling, this must be pretty valuable" he spoke in a way that

irritated me!' he said now talking to Yugi. "Omg no way what makes you say that?!'! I said it in a sarcastic and

teasing voice that for a second there I did look at him and boy did he look irritated. A smirk grew one my face I hide

my face behind my brother so he wouldn't see though. " And you know what else I just figured out is that all your

sisters yelling and you're jumping around is really getting irritating!" Joey said " Hmph really I thought it was making

you happy?! Again I said it with a sarcastic tone which was really starting to bug. But he simply brushed a it away

or at least tried to because he still kept talking to Yugi "I'LL TEACH YOU HOW TO BE A MAN!" He said giving Yugi the

most irritating smile ever! Oh no this can't be good! " Look I'll give you the box back if you try with all your might to

get it!" he said it as if this was a okay! But it's not! I could feel my brother tense up and he didn't say a word and so

I let go of my grip on his jacket and stood next to him. "BUT I HATE FIGHTING AND VIOLENCE" we looked at each

having to realize we yelled at the same time then we both looked at Joey who was rubbing both of his index fingers

inside his ear. I guess we said that a little too loud okay ok make that really loud! "Geez again with the yelling! Man,

Yugi you sure are loud but you have no guts behind it and princess this had nothing to do with you so I suggest you

stop yelling!" now Joey was really irritated with me but I couldn't care less. I was so gonna tell him off until Yugi said

"Anyway, Give back the box!" he said in a soft tone and putting his hand out hoping they would return it. I stood

there next o them and looked at them both hoping they would listen at first they looked as if they were but..." NOT A

CHANCE!" Tristan explained all up on Yugi face giving him an evil smirk in the process. Honestly he looked like a`

clown trying to look evil but instead failed and ended up looking like a crazy insane person when he smirks like that!

But anyway back to Joey who was of course still leaning against the classroom doors and still having the box in his

hand. "So what's in the box anyway? Hmmm only one way to find out!" Joey said. "Don't you even..." i said before

Yugi interrupted me and said"Y...You can look at it just don't lose it!" he said in a panic tone " It's incredibly

valuable!" My brother watched in panic as Joey opened the box the more I saw him in panic the more i felt the need

to punch Joey but I didn't I just stood there and watched as he opened the box. He took one glance at it and said

"What... That's Dumb!" tossing it to Tristan as if it was toy he just got tired of and just threw it away in the garbage

which just got me angrier than I already was! Tristan was just about to catch the box when a hand suddenly

caught the box first, which received a very shocked Tristan leaving him yelling "AHHHHH!". And I was happy to see

that the person who caught the box was Tea! I was so glad to see her! "TEA! Nice Catch!" both me and Yugi said at

the same time. Tea was our childhood friend she's known me since I was a 2 and Yugi since kindergarten! And she

cares for me as if I'm her younger sister. Tea has short brown hair that reaches a little bit past her chin and has

ocean blue eyes. She really pretty it's really no wonder why my big brother is in love with her! Yeah that's

something he defiantly doesn't know that i know about! Tea is like a big sister to me and she's really cool! She's

really the only friend that I have that is a girl you see I'm not a girly person I'm more of a tomboy so yeah getting

along with other girls my age has never been easy for me. But I'm really happy that Tea came to the rescue I wish I

could scare off people when they bully me and my brother! Tea then grabbed a seat from another desk and placed

the seat on the other side of Yugi's seat that way they were across from each other. Yugi went back to his seat and

I stood standing by him. "Well Here it is you're precious item." she said placing the box on his desk while taking her

seat. "thank You Tea" we both said at the same time. In case you haven't noticed but we tend to say the same

thing a lot! Hey you know what they say Great minds think alike! " Wow Tea that was great you totally showed

them off!" I said in admiration. "Yeah Tea that was just ...WOW that was great! One word from you and they ran!"

he said with a grateful smile. " Don't you both flatter me! I just saw a nice and his sweet little sister being taken

advantage off! she said while putting right arm on the desk and her right hand against her cheek leaning on her for

support . " Plus I didn't want them tossing or your sister or your treasure around!" she said looking at us both but

Yugi was looking at the door as if excepting them to come back and steal his treasure again. I rolled my eyes at

Yugi who was still staring at door! "So Tea why aren't you outside playing basketball with the boys?" I asked even

though I already knew why but still asked anyway to see if she figured out what the boys were really up to. She

then gave me a "oh you no why look" and said " I think we both know why' Lili but since your here doesn't know I

guess I'll explain" she said looking at Yugi who again still staring at the door! " Ya know Joey and Tristan are just

like all the boys in this class! Of course you both know that awhile back the boys invited the girls to play basket

ball with them. I immediately thought it was weird to make the winning basket, the girls have to use this weird

shooting posture! I mean come on! Basketball isn't meant to be looking up girls skirts!" she said with and irritated

tone. That's when Yugi all a sudden turn his head around facing Tea for a second then turning his head the

opposite direction he had from the door. I looked at him weird and walked over to the other side of him to see his

face which in fact happens to look like he was in his fantasy look. Then it hit me he what his was imagining

about... " Oh brother what I'm i gonna do with you Yugi!" I grumbled. Tea also looked at him with a what the

heck is wrong with you look and said "Hey, what are you imagining?..." I guess Tea was thinking the same thing I

was we both new him good so it wasn't hard to figure out. She rolled her eyes at him and let out a sigh. To draw

him away from his fantasy world I said " Hey Yugi why don't we show Tea what's in the box! i mean you can trust

Tea right?" Yugi quickly snaped out of his fantasy and turned to face Tea whenever it was something about his

precious treasure it wasn't

hard to get his attention. "Oh yeah! Well I guess I can let you see... But you have to promise to keep it a

secret!" he said while grabbing his box and ready to open. Tea had both her hands on her cheeks now "Yeah

Yeah... " she said now her full attention on the box waiting for Yugi to open it! He finally open the box which

revealed a how bunch of golden pieces. I put my two hands on the desk leaning down and looking at the golden

puzzle pieces they looked so beautiful I know I've seen this a bunch of times but there just so pretty looking

I can't help it! Tea grabbed two of the pieces with both her hands and stared at them in fascination. " Wow so

pretty! They glitter like gold... What are they part of? They're all disconnected! " she asked. I picked up a piece

and observed the puzzle piece this is something my big brother has been working on for a long time I thought. "IT'S

A PUZZLE!" he said in a excited tone. "I've never completed it, so i don't know what the final shape will be!" he

said enthusiastically. I still held the piece in my hand saying " In other words, It's a thing "You have seen but have

never seen before!" I explained. "Yeah we live in a game shop! There's all sorts of rare and unusual and exotic

games for sale there... this was just sitting in the corner gathering dust and i found it!" he explained. "Now I just

just think of this puzzle of a memento of my grandpa." he said. Oh Yugi grandpa hasn't died yet you and crazy

head! I said in my head. I looked at Tea only to see her with a saddened expression. Huh why was she sad? She

said "Oh" and looked down at the desk. What was wrong with her? I was just about to ask when Yugi said "This

puzzle was found in Egyptian ruins! Tea's hand was back on her cheek "Egypt..." she said in wonder.


End file.
